Un homme faible
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: "Au départ, je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas de coeur." Zoro songe, Zoro aime. Et Zoro finit par avouer. Robin, elle, sourit et approuve.


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Oh ! Un petit Zorobin ! Et bah, ça faisait longtemps dis donc ! En plus, celui-ci est franchement étrange. Encore une fois, je fais des essais de style et j'en suis satisfaite. Alors, autant vous faire plaisir ! On a Zoro, on a des sentiments qui se promènent et puis, on a des pirates, des amis autour de lui. Et surtout, on a Robin...

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, Oda a tout fait, je ne fais que de l'emprunt de personnage et de la création d'histoires.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Un homme faible**

 **.**

Au départ, je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur. Elle semblait n'avoir aucune affinité avec nous et qu'elle était là juste pour le cadre rassurant que Merry offrait. Bon. Il est vrai qu'au tout début de l'aventure, j'étais un peu pareil, méfiant. Moi aussi, je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas sans cœur. Mais j'ai fini par me prendre d'affection pour mon capitaine et pour tout l'équipage qui est arrivé au compte-goutte. Robin aussi. Oui, Robin aussi malgré toute la mauvaise foi dont je faisais preuve à voix-haute.

Mais, si je réagissais ainsi face à elle, face à cette ancienne de Baroque Works, c'est parce que… au fond de moi… Je crois que j'avais peur. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Il aura fallu des semaines de navigation et des évènements horribles sur les îles célestes pour qu'enfin je daigne m'éloigner de mes préjugés de base. Non, Robin n'était pas une espionne qui allait nous trahir à tout instant. C'était juste une gosse qui était devenue adulte trop vite et qui ne savait pas à quel point c'est un bonheur sans nom de se savoir en sécurité auprès de quelqu'un.

Combien de nuit j'ai passé éveillé sur le premier rafiot de mon capitaine avant d'enfin lui accorder ma confiance et d'accepter de dormir comme un loir à ses côtés ?... De très nombreuses nuits d'insomnies. Par la suite, j'ai toujours fait attention que les nouveaux ne fassent pas la même stupidité que moi.

Pour Robin, c'était différent. On n'avait pas le choix. Elle était là, c'est tout. Elle était là comme si elle avait attendu qu'on soit sur le fait accompli pour ne pas nous laisser le choix. Elle ignorait encore que quiconque mettait les pieds sur ce navire était, de près ou de loin, un compagnon. Elle n'avait pas compris cela parce qu'elle pensait que nous n'étions pas dignes de sa confiance. Il aura fallut qu'on fasse des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle s'aperçoive enfin où était sa véritable place. Mais encore aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à se justifier.

Au départ, c'est vrai, je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur. J'avais tout simplement peur qu'elle en est réellement un. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, jamais elle ne paraissait surprise ou énervée. Et puis, le temps à fait sa marque et son vrai visage nous est apparu. Par tous les dieux des mers, elle était si belle… On est tous allés au bout de nos forces pour la récupérer, à Enies Lobby ce jour là. On s'est tous dépassés pour lui prouver à quel point on tenait à elle, ce jour là à Enies Lobby. On a fait des folies, on a risqué gros… Mais on l'a retrouvée.

Je pensais vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur. Mais, avant même de me poser la question, je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard. Le mien ne battait plus que pour elle.

Comme elle, je suis un gosse qui a grandi trop vite. Je me pensais forgé dans le plus pur des métaux, insensible au monde qui m'entoure, me disant qu'après les évènements de mon enfance, je pourrais faire face à tout. J'ai fait face à presque tout… J'ai tranché des navires, j'ai buté des hommes-poisson, j'ai fait de moi un démon, j'ai percé le métal et j'aurai perdu mes jambes pour défendre mes amis. Tout cela, j'ai fait face avec sang-froid. Mais Robin… J'ai perdu toute raison. Comme un gosse, je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais tort.

J'ai tenté de lutter. Vainement. J'ai tenté de le cacher. Vainement. Et puis, on a été séparés. Pendant deux ans. Je me suis dis que ça passerait, avec le temps. Comme toutes les blessures, celle-ci laissera une cicatrice que je pourrais contempler avec fierté en me disant que le mal était grand mais que je l'ai combattu avec force et bravoure !... Que dalle. J'ai perdu l'usage d'un œil et j'étais toujours amoureux d'elle.

Quand on s'est retrouvés, quand on a retrouvé notre capitaine, j'ai attendu des jours et des jours, à errer à Sabondy. Je ne pensais à rien. Une fois de plus, j'avais peur. Peur de ma réaction quand j'allais la revoir. Je savais que mon rude entrainement de deux ans avait renforcé mon corps et mon esprit mais qu'il n'avait en rien changé mon ressenti pour mes camarades. Oui, pour moi, Nami sera toujours une sorcière, Sanji mon pire meilleur ennemi, Usopp un inébranlable couard, Franky un bon compagnon d'insomnie, Chopper le plus incroyable médecin du monde, Brook le plus culotté des squelettes, Luffy le plus libre des pirates… et Robin la plus grande de mes faiblesses. Mais malgré ma peur, je souriais.

J'avais parlé avec Rayleigh en arrivant. On avait eu une longue discussion à la lumière d'une bougie autour d'une bouteille de rhum qui nous avait fait la nuit. On avait parlé du rôle du second, du chemin parcouru et de celui encore à faire. On avait parlé de la nouvelle hiérarchie du monde et des pièges qu'elle comportait. On avait parlé des zones d'ombres de chacun et des lumières qu'il fallait suivre sans perdre le chemin. Et puis le vieux Rayleigh m'avait parlé de faiblesse.

\- Je n'ai aucune faiblesse, avais-je assuré. Un homme tel que moi ne se doit pas d'être faible.

L'ancien pirate avait éclaté de rire. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

\- Je disais ça, moi aussi, avant de perdre Roger…

Il y avait une étincelle étrange dans son regard. Ce n'était ni de la nostalgie, ni de la tristesse. Il avait soupiré, laissant le silence s'installer entre nous. Je n'osais pas boire, je ne voulais pas le quitter des yeux. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait derrière ce regard étincelant. De toutes les choses qu'il avait vues et vécues, qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu si fort pour que la faiblesse ne soit plus un mal ?

\- Je disais ça, Roronoa, poursuivit Rayleigh sans prévenir. Et puis, mon capitaine m'a fait part de sa décision de se rendre à la Marine. Il était si courageux que j'ai craqué. Devant lui. J'ai fait preuve de la plus grande faiblesse possible : je lui ai tourné le dos.

Là était le méfait. Par colère, par tristesse, par incompréhension, Rayleigh s'était tourné, dos à son capitaine, comme un refus. Et il avait pleuré. Roger n'avait pas jugé son second pour cet acte. Il avait simplement posé sa main sur son épaule et il avait déclaré :

\- Et bien je vois que finalement, toi aussi, tu es capable de pleurer ! Je pensais que j'étais le seul à bord à être faible. Mais tu me rassures, Ray. Toi et moi, on est pareils tu sais, comme fait du même bois ! Nous avons un cœur et des sentiments forts qui, parfois, nous font nous sentir faibles. Moi, c'était mon amour pour Rouge et toi, stupide second, c'est ta fidélité à ton capitaine. Mais relève-toi, que diable ! Ray, relève-toi ! La vie ne va pas s'arrêter ainsi, j'te jure ! Tu vas continuer. Toi et les gars vous ferez ce que vous voudrez mais vous allez continuer. Après tout, un homme ne se sent-il pas plus fort une fois qu'il s'est rendu compte où était sa plus grande faiblesse ?!

La vérité était là, dans les mots du Roi des Pirates prononcé par son vieux second que j'avais devant moi, face à une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide et deux verres pleins. La vérité. Rayleigh était faible, Roger l'était en son temps. Et certainement, me suis-je dit, que mon capitaine était faible lui aussi.

En vérité, chaque homme a sa faiblesse. Mais il la cache. Non pas par honte mais juste pour protéger l'objet de sa faiblesse. Parce qu'on est plus fort en protégeant soi-même ce qu'on craint le plus de perdre. Après ma discussion avec Rayleigh, c'est exactement ce que je pensais.

Et puis, mon œil valide a plongé dans le regard bleu de Robin.

Et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur de jugement.

Comme au tout début, je refusais d'écouter la petite voix en moi qui me hurlait que j'avais tort. J'ai essayé de lutter contre elle. Vainement, assurément. En remontant de l'île des Hommes-Poissons, je me suis demandé où est-ce que j'avais pris la mauvaise direction. Et comme je sais très bien, inutile de me le rappeler, que j'ai un sens de l'orientation déplorable, je suis allé demander de l'aide.

Brook était seul au salon. J'avais hésité à aller parler à Luffy ou Franky. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais même pensé à aller voir l'autre entortillé du ciboulot, mais je m'étais repris. Brook, donc, était seul au salon. Je savais que Brook avait été second. Mais surtout, je savais qu'il avait été capitaine.

\- Brook, avais-je lancé de but en blanc. Quelle est ta plus grande faiblesse ?

Pendant une seconde, dans le silence qui avait gobé ma question, j'ai cru que mon ami squelette allait me sortir une connerie grosse comme son affro. Mais, je l'ai senti se ressaisir. Brook sait être sérieux quand la situation s'y prête. Il avait posé son violon qu'il accordait la minute d'avant et il avait poussé un long soupir.

\- Ma plus grande faiblesse, hein… C'est tout bête mais c'est ma tête.

Il avait tapoté sa coiffure. Je savais ce qu'il y avait dessous. Physiquement, un tone-dial, une tasse ébréchée et quelques babioles. Psychologiquement, des milliers de souvenirs. Je voulais lui demander autre chose sauf que je ne savais pas comment formuler ma question. Mais Brook, au-delà de son absurde besoin de voir des culottes en dentelle, est très perspicace. Il reprit aussitôt :

\- Oh bien sûr, Luffy est au courant. Et il m'a gentiment assuré qu'il me paierait un nouvel instrument si le mien venait à casser… Quelle bonté d'âme !

N'importe qui aurait trouvé ce geste de mon capitaine ridicule. Mais moi, je savais que ça ne l'était pas. Car plus que la portée physique, ce sont des morceaux par dizaines et des moments de joies par centaines que ce violon a porté. Et les oublier serait impensable pour Brook. Il m'avait ensuite demandé pourquoi je lui avais posé cette question. Je lui avais donc fais part de ma théorie.

\- Un homme est plus fort en protégeant lui-même ce qu'il considère comme sa plus grande faiblesse. À entendre ton histoire, Brook, je crois que tu ne penses pas comme moi.

\- Tout dépend de la nature de ta faiblesse, mon ami ! Car si c'est quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre peut protéger, autant faire tout son possible pour la mettre entre de bonnes mains. Et, sur ce navire, je crois que nous sommes tous de bonnes mains… Enfin sauf peut-être moi, avec mes doigts squelettiques !

Il avait éclaté de rire. La discussion était close. Nous étions déjà partis sur autre chose. Et puis, j'étais repartis, vers d'autres choses.

Mais avant que le Sunny ne crève la surface, je m'étais retrouvé seul face à ma faiblesse.

Robin me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus comme si elle cherchait à lire à travers moi. C'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ces premiers mots furent :

\- Même après deux ans, Zoro, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre…

J'avais haussé les épaules et j'avais répondu :

\- C'est parce que je me cache bien de toi.

\- Pardon ?

Elle n'avait pas compris. Moi, je savais désormais ce que je devais lui dire.

\- Tu es ma plus grande faiblesse, Robin. Alors, je fais tout pour que tu ne le remarques pas…

\- Mais… tu viens de me le dire…

Elle paraissait étonnée par ma stupidité et en même temps, quelque chose dans son regard et dans ses mains montrait qu'elle avait saisit.

\- Je sais, avais-je répondu. Après tous ces moments que nous avons passés à bord de ce navire et de son prédécesseur, en faisant le point intérieurement, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que j'arrête de penser uniquement pour moi.

Elle m'avait fait un sourire très doux et elle avait déclaré :

\- Sur Skypiea, c'était toi, je le sais, on me l'a raconté. Sur Long Ring Long Land, c'était toi aussi, je l'ai vu. Hier, tout en bas de la mer, c'était à nouveau toi. Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ?

\- Pour que tu le saches et que tu fasses attention à toi.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que je vais faire attention !

Elle avait presque crié, indignée qu'elle était. Elle s'était approchée de trois pas et elle avait ajouté, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme :

\- Enfin… Si, un peu quand même. Mais disons que je ferai discrètement attention toi. Histoire de savoir si tu es assez proche pour me venir en aide.

\- Même si je suis à l'autre bout du monde, j'arriverai à temps.

C'était un mensonge, Robin le savait. Mais elle avait ri, comme si elle croyait que cela puisse être possible. Je jurais, ce jour là, de rendre cette stupide phrase vraie. Robin me regardait, les joues un peu roses. Je lui avais alors demandé :

\- Robin, est-ce que les femmes ont aussi des faiblesses ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Regarde Nami. Je suis sûre à 100% que sa faiblesse, c'est le fric.

\- Vu comme ça… Et toi ?

Elle avait mis un peu de temps avant de répondre. Elle avait sourit doucement, frottant ses bras avec ses mains comme si elle avait froid.

\- Oui, bien sûr que moi aussi j'ai ma propre faiblesse.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est moi.

Son regard était éteint. J'y lisais un immense message d'alerte.

\- Moi, mon passé, mon fruit du démon, mes réactions stupides et mes erreurs. Je suis ma propre faiblesse. Je suis incapable de me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir l'impression que mon reflet me méprise. Je suis incapable de créer quelque chose de moi-même de peur de l'échec. Je suis ma plus grande faiblesse.

\- Et bien, ça nous fait quelque chose en commun ! avais-je lancé sur un ton joyeux. Tu es notre faiblesse. Alors, tu sais quoi ? Ensemble, on va se battre pour que jamais il ne t'arrive quelque chose de répréhensible.

Robin me lança un regard étonné. Je ne saurais dire si c'était à cause d'un mot que j'avais prononcé ou si c'était à cause de ce que je lui proposais. Ça n'avait été que l'espace d'une seconde. Ensuite, elle s'était remise à sourire.

\- D'accord, avait-elle accepté sobrement. Faisons tout notre possible.

J'avais passé une main dans sa nuque pour déposer un baiser sur son front. L'air autour de nous était redevenu un peu frais. Nous approchions de la surface, du Nouveau Monde et de ses dangers. Avant de nous séparer, Robin m'avait remercié.

\- Et puis, avait-elle ajouté, je cesserai bien de m'inquiéter pour mon sort, un jour. Alors, tu pourrais devenir ma plus grande faiblesse. En tout bien tout honneur.

Je crois avoir répondu en riant que je n'étais pas très impatient de devenir la faiblesse de quelqu'un, comme si ça allait me rendre plus faible, moi qui détestais ça.

À présent, quand je la regarde, je me dis que oui, je suis bien sa plus grande faiblesse. C'est dur de se le dire, "je suis la faiblesse de quelqu'un", ce n'est pas facile. Comme si quelqu'un serait capable de se donner la mort juste pour garder notre vie sauve. Robin et moi, c'est un peu le serpent qui se mord la queue. Quand je la regarde, ses deux yeux si clairs posés sur moi et ce sourire fin qui m'est adressé, je suis tout de même satisfait. Entre elle et moi, il n'y aura plus jamais d'hésitation, désormais.

Elle est ma faiblesse. Pour elle, je suis un homme faible. Je suis sa faiblesse. Pour moi, elle est une femme faible. Mais, tout est parfait.

Robin et moi, c'est la vie… ou la mort.

Car en soi qu'est-ce que la mort ?

La mort est juste la plus grande faiblesse de la vie.

* * *

 **NdZ** J'aime beaucoup cette dernière phrase... C'est un de mes credos. On devrait tous penser comme ça ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'vous dit à une prochaine, j'ai un gros projet en cours qui devrait se concrétiser avant l'été, héhéhé... Vous avez hâte ?! Ouais, moi aussi.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
